monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Operetta/merchandise
Operetta was trademarked on October 23, 2007, which was eventually abandoned and the name re-trademarked on November 17, 2011. Her first doll came out in Mid January, 2012. As of January 01, 2015, her doll number totals 13 and makes up 3.82 % of the entire Monster High doll collection. Few other merchandise of her is available. Dolls Campus Stroll :Operetta wears a purple and black houndstooth sleeveless blouse with white buttons down the front. Over the blouse she wears a short white jacket with black spiderweb patterns around the arms and on the back, and short, puffy sleeves ending in keyboard print. The blouse also features a skullette button. She sports jeans that are rolled up to below her knees and feature red lining. Her belt is white with black musical notes print, a spiderweb-style buckle, and three black chains with musical note-shaped charms hanging from it. Operetta's shoes are black and white with white shoelaces, a spiderweb pattern, and treble clef shaped black heels. She wears a white bracelet with a keyboard print on her right arm and a black dice ring on her right hand. Her earrings are different from each other; her left earring is the six-dotted side of a black die and her right earring is the five-dotted side of a white die on a string. Around her left eye she sports a black, translucent mask in the shape of a heart-themed musical note. :The doll comes with a red, black and silver guitar case with white spider web patterns, a Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. :Operetta's stockphoto shows her with a purple brush, implying she comes with a purple doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Also, her stockphoto erroneously shows a set of bracelets that actually belong to Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' outfit. Maul Session :Operetta's fashion pack consists of a top, a skirt, a belt, a red and black bag with a red spiderweb on the front, shoes and red spiderweb detailing. The top is black with purple lace detail and short stripy black and white straps. A long white skirt with black music notes is worn with the top. There is a red spiderweb on her right strap, two others form a sort of belt. Operetta`s shoes have a mix between the music note detail and the stripy detail. The sunglasses are black with red spiderweb detailing on the sides. Her bag is also red and black and it has the Monster High skullette logo, it is designed to look like an old vinyl record. Skultimate Roller Maze :Operetta wears a white dress with purple, neon green and yellow records. Her dress has a high black collar which leads down to the belt which is another record, her roller skates are white with purple at the bottom and have red and green wheels, her knee pads are black and her helmet is black with music note patterns on it. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail with green highlights along with a neon green stand. Dot Dead Gorgeous Operetta wears a white full-skirted sheath dress with black polkadots and the skirt has another layer made of chiffon fabric that is red and has a black disc pattern on it and has wide red straps with black polkadots. She also wears a belt that has a piano-design and her shoes are red and black wedges with dice on the straps and spiders clinging to the backs. Her accessories include a layered pearl necklace with three black music note charms hanging from it as well as a white spiderweb charm in the middle, an earring that is supposed to be a silver spiderweb, her signature white heart-shaped mask only this time part of it is in the form of a spiderweb and is connected to a another earring that is a white bow with a pearl in the middle, a red iCoffin, a red coffin-shaped make-up pallet, and a piano-patterned purse. The doll comes with a silver brush, a silver stand, and a picture. Her bangs are rolled up and the rest of her hair is curled and held back with a red bow covered with black dots and has a skullette in the middle. One of her arms is clean while the other is tattooed with purple and red swirls and two red treble clefs as always. Her lips are deep red and she keeps her smoky eyes. Killer Style II Dance Class :Operetta wears a black leotard with patterns of white dice with red dots on the fabric. Her v-neck leotard is secured by two red ribbons as shoulder straps. Her swing dance skirt is opaque white with black spider web designs. Her shoes are black toed lace-ups with piano keys on the heels. Her accessories include a red duffle bag with record discs at the sides, a musical note chain for a handle, and musical notes and spider web details on the body; a pearl-rimmed, heart-shaped mask which is amethyst purple and attached to a spider earring by outward-stretching spider webs. Her hair is pulled back by a purple and white gingham ribbon. She has smoky eye shadow and bright red lipstick. The artwork never contained a ribbon. My Wardrobe and I :This fashion pack comes with two and a half outfits for Operetta. The first outfit is a white dress with a purple spider web and music-note pattern. The second outfit consists of a red halter top with a music note and heart patterned collar and a black pencil skirt with white, dotted music lines on it. A purple stretch knit vest with a red heart-shaped curlicue on the left is included for both outfits. Accessories include a red dice belt, a bleeding heart mask, heart/music note hybrid earrings, and a purple ball clasp purse with piano keys for a strap and four dots on the front. The red spider web shoes have white soles and dice for heels. Picture Day Playset: Die-ner Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood I Heart Accessories Freaky Fusion - Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Boo York, Boo York - Frightseers Playsets Costumes Gallery Diorama - Operetta's closeup.jpg Diorama - Operetta steps in.jpg Diorama - Operetta's instrument.jpg Diorama - five SKRM skates.jpg Diorama - SKRM Abbey and Operetta.jpg Diorama - waiting SKRM trio.jpg Diorama - SKRM quintet v-formation.jpg Diorama - SKRM quintet lineup.jpg 01155506.zoom.a.jpg Mega Bloks stockphotography - Ghouls Skullection 2 Operetta.jpg Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Killer Style II Category:Dance Class Category:My Wardrobe and I Category:Picture Day Category:Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood Category:I Heart Accessories Category:Freaky Fusion - Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Category:Boo York, Boo York - Frightseers